


addiction.

by enbyflorenzi



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Beth Harmon loves Benny Watts, F/M, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyflorenzi/pseuds/enbyflorenzi
Summary: where benny doesn't like drinks.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	addiction.

Beth didn't miss his request not to have drinks in the apartment, the brown eyes full of worry hid something else.

she knew. of course she knew, but she waited for him to tell. 

for at least a week. 

she was filling the air mattress, the right foot pushing the air through the bomb until he opened the bedroom door. 

ㅡ beth?  
ㅡ hm? what?   
ㅡ come. lie with me. 

they had slept other times, but she wouldn't refuse to lie with him, especially in a bed. 

ㅡ thought you wouldn't be able to sleep without medicine. ㅡ he said, lying facing the redhead. eye to eye, the tension wasn't exactly an option there, it was already part of the environment. 

something was wrong. very quiet. 

ㅡ i can do it. ㅡ she said with conviction, and he nodded.   
ㅡ everyone has an addiction, Harmon, but you should stop and seek for help. y'know that. 

yeah, she knew it. she nodded before whispering, "what's yours?"

ㅡ hair gel. ㅡ he said before he fell for laughter. but the face soon returned to its former form. 

ㅡ i'm kidding. my addiction was drinking. 

Harmon knew that, too. not exactly, but suspected it. she reached out for his hand, intertwining his fingers and waited for him to take a deep breath to talk. 

ㅡ always hated my father for drinking. for drinking and screaming, for drinking and breaking all the furniture in my house. for drinking and dying. but it's ironic, i hated it in him for so long and i still feel the need for alcohol touching my tongue, longing to feel numb. _**i hated him so much, and ended up turning him**_. 

he was looking closely at her, looking for any sign of disgust or anger. nothing. and this secretly made his heart warm inside. 

ㅡ you're not like him, Benny. never think this shit again. 

he made mention of interrupting, Beth was faster: 

ㅡ you're amazing, smart and strong just for trying. you're nothing like him, because if you were, i wouldn't be falling in love with you. 

there was no judgment in her voice, Beth genuinely believed the boy who smiled at the end of each sentence. they didn't say "I love you" out loud that night, but they both knew. 

of course they knew.   
then they slept right there with their hands entwined. 

"i love you."   
"i know."   
"say it back, silly."   
"i love you too, benny."


End file.
